The long term objective of this project is the effective use of the laboratory in studies of environmental epidemiology. It will include interdisciplinary development of ideas and methodologies, coupled with attention to details of both the laboratory precedures and the gathering and analysis of data concerning human subjects. The effort will focus on the development of techniques for identifying genetic damage and alterations in metabolism associated with human exposure to potentially toxic substances, and use of these techniques in epidemiologic studies.